The present invention relates to integrated circuits in general and, in particular, to phase-cut control circuits.
Phase-cut dimmer circuits are common circuits used in many commercial and residential applications for dimming and power control. For example, phase-cut dimmers are used to control light or heat output, motor speed, etc. They may be typically located inside standard wall receptacles (e.g., to interface with standard wall switches and outlets), or integrated with line cords or controlled equipment (e.g., a variable speed drill).
It is generally desirable to connect a phase-cut dimming circuit directly to the load it intends to control (e.g., the light bulb or heating element). A number of modern electronics applications, however, use integrated switching power circuitry. The switching power circuitry may cause the phase-cut dimming circuit to be unable directly to see the load. The indirect connection between the phase-cut dimmer and the load may provide undesirable or sub-optimal results, and may even permanently damage the load or other components.
As such, it may be desirable to provide functionality that optimizes the effectiveness to phase-cut dimming circuitry in the context of switched loads.